


Art: Sappy Cuddles

by LiquidLightz



Series: My Bingo prompt fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, admiring, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: Steve's being a sap, lovingly admiring and cuddling up to his over-exerted Bucky.  Under their cozy Wakandan blanket and the warm heavy weight of that gaze, Bucky drifts off into peaceful dreams.A labour of love for the Bucky Barnes Fluffathon 2020 and my Stucky 2019 Bingo card.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: My Bingo prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652845
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: BBB Special Events, Stucky Bingo 2019





	Art: Sappy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the prompt "Admire" from day 4 of the BBB 2020 Fluffathon,  
> and  
> the "Cuddling" square of my Stucky 2019 Bingo card. 
> 
> Endless thanks to [TheWayThatWeRust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/) for her unwavering support, morale boosts, and driving me to get this baby finished 😅 , and to [Mcl4r3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcl4r3n/) for her sharp-eyed concrit and ongoing support. I have no doubt that I would have kept dragging this baby out and possibly never finished it without their encouragement. 
> 
> This piece marks my first digital art offering, and my first Bingo fill ! Wooo hooo 🎉

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
> [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
